Saving Zazu
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Zazu got kidnapped, it up to Simba and Nala to save him.


One day at the Prideland, Simba was taking a long and nice nap. Soon, Mufasa came and said, "Morning Simba, are you awake?"

Simba yawned and said, "Morning dad."

Mufasa said, "Listen son, have you seen Zazu?"

Simba said, "No, not since yesterday."

Mufasa said, "He was suppose to give me the morning report."

Simba said, "Maybe he's still doing it."

Mufasa said, "Well I'm gonna keep looking for him. If you see him call me."

Simba said, "Okay dad, see ya."

So Mufasa left.

Simba said, "Hmm, maybe I should try looking for Zazu."

So Simba went searching for Zazu throughout the entire area of Pride Rock. At that time, he still couldn't find him.

Simba said, "Man, where is Zazu? He is gonna get in big trouble when dad find out he's late for the morning report."

Soon, Nala came and said, "Simba, Simba, is your dad here?"

Simba said, "Hey Nala. Dad is looking for Zazu. So what up?"

Nala said, "Well, I found this note and it smell like Hynea breath."

Simba said, "Let me see that."

So Simba read the note and it seem that Zazu was kidnapped by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

Simba said, "Oh no. Those three hyenas we saw the other day, they must've kidnapped Zazu."

Nala said, "We gotta tell your father so he can rescue him."

Simba said, "No, we're gonna rescue Zazu."

Nala said, "What?"

Simba said, "Yeah, we're gonna save Zazu ourselves."

Nala said, "Are you crazy Simba? We could get hurt. Remember the last time we tried to go to the Elephant Graveyard."

Simba said, "That was different. Now we'll be prepare to save Zazu and a good chance to show my dad that I can be just as brave as him."

Nala said, "One problem, how are we gonna get through the Elephant Graveyard without getting caught?"

Simba said, "Hmm, I know. I've been saving this for a special emergency."

So Simba went to the den and grabbed a hyena pelt and drag it back to Nala.

Nala said, "What is that?"

Simba said, "It a hyena pelt that Uncle Scar gave me. I bet we can disguise our self with this so no hyenas can figure out it us."

Nala said, "Well I guess that could work."

Simba said, "Great, let do it."

So Simba and Nala went inside the pelt. Simba got on top of Nala as Nala were to stand up as well. Then they both made their way to the Elephant Graveyard.

Simba said, "Okay Nala, we're here."

Nala said, "Right. Now we gotta look for Zazu."

Simba said, "Well where do you think he should be?"

Nala said, "Hmm, I think the hyenas must've took Zazu to that hot boil steam."

Simba said, "I guess so, come on."

So Simba and Nala started heading toward the hot boil steam. As they got there, they saw Zazu inside the cage.

Nala said, "Hey look, there he is."

Simba said, "Yeah. Hey Zazu."

Zazu looked up and saw a hyena. He started screaming with fear and said, "Get away from me! I taste bad."

Simba said, "No Zazu, it us."

Zazu said, "Simba, Nala, is that you?"

Nala said, "Yeah and we don't have much time."

Simba said, "We're here to save you."

Zazu said, "Oh thank goodness."

So Simba unlock the cage and set Zazu free. Zazu then flew all the way back to Pride Rock.

Nala said, "Alright, now let get back home before someone sees us."

Simba said, "Right."

So Simba and Nala started walking back to the Prideland. As they were walking, they saw someone coming.

Nala said, "Uh Simba, what was that?"

Simba said, "I don't know. I think someone is following us."

Soon, Banzai came out and said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Nala said, "Uh oh!"

Banzai said, "I've never seen you before. You look kind of strange for a hyena."

Simba said, "Well, some hyenas can walk."

Banzai said, "That voice. It sound familiar."

Nala said, "Well, it been nice knowing you. Come on."

Banzai said, "Wait, where are you going? Come on, we gotta find foods."

Simba said, "Uh, we can't. I mean I can't."

Banzai said, "Why not?"

Simba said, "Because, I just ate."

Banzai said, "That's odd. Hyneas never get full and there's not a lot of foods either."

Simba said, "Uh."

Nala said, "Simba, we gotta go."

Banzai said, "And further more, I never seen a hyenas who is wobbling either."

Simba said, "Wobbling. Well um, maybe we were doing something crazy and..."

Soon, the pelt ripped off and Simba fell to the ground and then Simba and Nala were revealed. Banzai gasped and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mufasa's son."

Simba said, "Heh heh. Uh, RUN!"

So Simba and Nala started running away as Banzai chase them. Soon, Simba and Nala hit a dead end.

Nala said, "Oh no, we're trapped."

Banzai said, "Ha. It looked like your father isn't gonna save you this time."

Nala said, "Simba, what are we gonna do?"

Simba said, "Hmm, I got an idea."

So Simba started running underneath Banzai and punch him in the stomach.

Banzai said, "Grr, you're gonna pay for that."

Simba said, "Oh yeah. Nala, started spinning him around."

Nala said, "Got it."

So Nala started running in circle around Banzai making him dizzy. Simba then bite Banzai tail and soon he ran away.

Nala said, "We did it."

Simba said, "Yeah. Now let get back to the Prideland."

Nala said, "Right."

So Simba and Nala rushed back to the Prideland. As they got back, Mufasa was standing in front of them.

Mufasa said, "Hello children."

Simba said, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Mufasa said, "Zazu told me that you saved him at the Elephant Graveyard."

Nala said, "Oh dear."

Simba said, "Yes dad and you know what, I'm glad I saved Zazu."

Nala said, "I saved him too."

Simba said, "And that also means that I was capable of not fearing hyenas and not being scared of anything."

Mufasa said, "Well, I'm glad you two saved Zazu. Come on, let go home."

So they all went back home to Pride Rock.

The End.


End file.
